DBAF The Movie: This is What We Were Training For!
"This is What We Were Training For!" 'is a fanmade Dragon Ball movie. It is not only a movie but also the final episode of the 'Dragon Ball AF series. _____________________ Age 830, the Z-Fighters have been protecting Earth for 41 years without Goku. Everyone became a lot stronger these years, Android 18 learned how to transform (Super 18), along with Krillin, Marron, Bulla and Pan, they also unlock the secret power of the Earthlings, the Human Hidden Power. '''Vegeta trained on '''Beerus' planet to be prepared for Goku when he would return. There he achieved his own special version of the Super Saiyan God,The[[The Prince's Super Saiyan God.| Prince's Super Saiyan God]]. Bulla and Pan 'achieved the 'Super Saiyan 4 'and learned how to fuse and become 'Bran. Mystic Gohan transformed into Grand Mystic Gohan after his training with Great God Pawa. '''But as time passed, they got older. So the Z-fighters collect The [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Dragon_Ball '''Super Dragonball]'s for a wish, they asked to become a bit younger. The Eternal Dragon grants the wish and everyone gets 20 years younger. _________________ One day a spaceship arrives on Kami's Lookout . 'A mysterious female wizard comes out of the ship and tells Gohan, the only person there, :"I know who you are, Gohan, I know all of you. And I know how much you love this planet, but now it is a part of my Galaxy.", then the warrior summons a giant monster who stabs Gohan in the back. Gohan falls off Kami's lookout and gets smashed to the ground of the Earth. The mysterious wizard creates a storm around the Earth which is the first stage to teleport the Earth to the wizard's galaxy. Gohan, who got seriously injured by the monster who stabbed Gohan with a poisonous sword, looks for his friends and after flying for two hours, he found Krillin and told him to call all the Z-Fighters and to prepare for battle. Krillin takes Gohan to the hospital and unites all the Z-Fighters. The next week the Z-fighters go to Kami's Lookout and tell the wizard he has to leave or he will have to fight. The wizard mocks the Z-fighters and summons the same monster from before who cuts of 'Piccolo's arm. Piccolo is able to regenerate but loses all of his strength and faints. Then Gohan (who already got healed) transforms into his Grand Mystic form. With the power Piccolo gave him Gohan uses all the ki he got left to fire a Masenko Maestro and is able to defeat the summoned monster. But the wizard creates 10 copies of the monster with the same amount of power. The Z-fighters eventually are able to defeat 3 more of them, but lose in the end. The Z-fighters wake up in slave clothes. Another wizard tells them to come with him and if they refuse, he will summon twenty other monsters. So the proud warriors of Earth are now some powerless slaves. When the Z-fighters get out of the spaceship, the wizard reveals himself as Yuzu, one of the hundred wizards from the X Wizard League, a organization with the one hundred best wizards of the universe. Yuzu tells the Z-fighters they are building an army to completely wipe out evil. Yuzu tells the fighters that they have been watching them for the last 200 years. That they saw how some weak earthlings transformed into powerful guardians. "We need that kind of power for our ideal judgement!" The Z-fighters decided to join their army known as the Freedom Army. Gohan asked where the wizard is who attacked them on Earth, Yuzu says that he got executed because of his brutal behaviour. The Z-fighters noticed how strict their rules where. After only one month of serving in this army, they got promoted to "Z captains". With only the X Monsters '(Some kind of humanoid, smarter versions of the monsters that were summoned by the mysterious wizard who claimed the Earth) above them, they almost forgot their position on Earth. The Freedom Army was a complete succes, but some X Wizards started to get very obsessive with their incredible power, and invented a plan to trick the Z-fighters. But 'Beat found out and tried to warn his friends, however, he got busted by a Wizard and got imprisoned. The Wizards decided to kill Beat by taking away all of his energy, because his energy would be useful to turn it into mana. So they casted a spell that taunted him to power up to its maximum potential against his will. But when they got him at his maximum potential Beat's ki completely disappeared. One of the most intelligent Wizards knew that this was because he had a godly power. The intelligent Wizard was able to release the invisible power and transformed it into mana and sealed it in a shining orb where all their mana was stored. The orb shined more and more until it was about to explode and everyone got evacuated from the ship. All the lights around the place suddenly turned off. The orb had absorbed all the nearby energy and grew out as big as a planet. The orb had surpassed to the next stage. The NEXT and final stage would be a transformation into a living creature. One of the Wizards said: "Its the god! The destined being! Powerful! Intelligent! Brave! Fearsome! It really is the god! We should summon some more monsters and turn them into mana! We will rule all the Universes with our god!!!" The Wizards had always hated '''Zeno-Sama '''and the fact that he was the ruler of all universes. Because of his childish behaviour Zeno-Sama just didn't seem to be a worthy ruler for them to serve. The other Wizards agreed with him and started summoning more monsters.